1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which may reduce a booting time of the display apparatus and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various technologies for fast booting of a display apparatus have been introduced, and the number of such technologies is increasing.
General booting refers to the operation of turning off and then turning on the power to operate various application programs of a system while a normal operating system is booted and executed.
Meanwhile, recent electronic devices may use various types of standby mode such as a suspend to RAM mode and an instant on mode which allow transition to an initialized state where the functions of a system can be executed within a few seconds after the system is turned on.
Meanwhile, a display apparatus may also use a mode where an interaction of a user who wishes to use the display apparatus is detected, preliminary booting is performed by applying power to hardware elements of the display apparatus in advance, and booting is performed immediately when a power-on command is input.
However, a problem occurs if the above-described standby mode and the mode for performing a preliminary booting are used at the same time. For example, when a user interaction is detected, instant booting where the application programs which have been executed prior to turning off power are preserved is performed and thus, an application is executed in the display apparatus even before applying power to a display panel, which may result in not appropriately displaying the application in a state when power was turned off.